Electrokinesis
This is the ability to control and generate electricity. One with this ability can create lightning strikes, absorb lightning, redirect lightning and if you want generate lightning from your own energy. MENTORS STUDENTS WHO WANNA LEARN Techniques Sparks This is probably the first ability you should do when training in electrokinesis. This technique is simple. Just put your 2 index fingers together (about an inch away) then visualize electricity going out of one finger into the other. Try to feel the electricity in your body going there. Once you're good at this try electric coursing Electric Coursing this is similar to the ability above only that it goes through all fingers. First put all fingers (including thumbs if you don't say a thumb is a finger) an inch apart. Then visualize electricity coming out of your fingers starting with the thumb. Let's say it goes out the right thumb into the left thumb. Then visualize it going up, into the index finger, out, into the next one, going up to the middle finger, out, into the next one, up, into the ring finger, out, into the next one, up, into the pinky, out, into the next pinky, then visualize it going all the way around your body, back to the thumb you began with so its corcling around your body. If you don't think you're ready just try with the index fingers alone. Out one, into the next, circle around your body, back to the index, continue the patern. Then try with 2 fingers and just keep on until you can fully do this. Electro Ball First make a ki ball. Then visualize electricity in your dan tien. Move it up to your chest, down your right and left arms, into the ball, and visualize the ball being filled with electricity. At first you might not see it but when you advance enough you will see a ball full of electricity. You know your doing this right when you feel tingling and a heavy feeling in between your hands. If you store energy in your forearms and blast the ball it'll become a ki blast. Electric absorbing/ giving First get an object of choice, you should begin with a battery. First hold the battery with to fingers, 2 on each side. Visualize (i don't think color matters but i visualize yellow) going into each finger and into your dan tien. Sometimes the electricity burns you so be careful. Also my teacher said it's bad to absorb energy, you should just convert it from your energy because it can mess up your energy system. So you should only do this in times of need, etc, or if you know the risk and know when you should stop i guess it's ok. Now get something like a phone and charger. Plug in the phone but hold the charger part with your hand ( the part with metal sticking out and you plug it into the wall.) Now basically there are two options. Convert energy into electricity or give yhe absorbed energy. Visualize the absorbed energy going into the metal, through the wires, into the phone charging the phone. To convert put energy in your hand. Visualize it in to columns, uposite colors ( protons and neutons i think they're called ) and smash them together. Visualize that creating electricity, the electricity going into the phone, through the wires, into the phone and charging the phone.